Temptations
by Sullys Sidekick
Summary: Nov. 2010 short story challenge. *AR* The idea is to combine certain photos in a logical way. Photo 1-Sully and Cloud Dancing on horseback, talking. Photo 2-Ethan Cooper smiling at Michaela as she brings a cooked turkey to the table. *Thanksgiving theme*


TEMPTATIONS

By: Tess Thieler

Nov. 2010 DQ Challenge

"Ah-ho my brother."

Sully reined his horse to stop next to the Cheyenne Medicine Man. "Ah-ho. Were we supposed to meet?"

Cloud Dancing shook his head. "Spirits told me to find you. Trouble is coming."

Stunned, the mountain man cringed knowing the spirits always told the truth to Cloud Dancing. His stomach became unsettled, but he forced himself to draw the courage to face whatever his friend had to say. "What kind of trouble?"

"That I do not know. The spirits say you will be tested and that it has something to do with Dr. Mike."

Sully's eyes widened. "What kind of test?"

"Some kind of temptation. The spirits also say that if you resist this temptation, you will be rewarded."

"I see. Thank you for the warning."

"Any time. Mind if I join you in your search for a turkey?"

"How did you-"

"Isn't Thanksgiving the day after tomorrow?"

Sully nodded and smiled. His friend remembered a white man's holiday.

"Snowbird requested for me to find a turkey this year also."

The two men rode off together.

Back at his lean-to, Sully's mind still dwelled on the spirits' warning. Anytime Dr. Mike was around, he definitely felt tempted… tempted to tell her how his feelings for her have grown… tempted to pull her into his arms and kiss her… tempted to tell her he was falling in love with her. He hesitated though, unsure of whether he was ready to move their deep friendship to that level just yet. Dr. Mike hadn't given him the impression she wanted more from him anyway. In fact, she always seemed to keep her distance, just out of his reach, whenever he was around her. Could she somehow sense that he was now attracted to her? Impossible… or was it?

Thanksgiving Day arrived and as Sully neared the homestead, the smoke from the chimney carried with it the aroma of a homemade feast. His mouth watered. It was then he noticed a stranger's carriage in front of the homestead. He wasn't aware Dr. Mike invited company.

"You're just in time for dinner," Michaela greeted him as she opened the door. Upon stepping into the warm homey atmosphere, his blood chilled. There, seated at the head of the table, was Dr. Mike's company. Not just any company, but Ethan Cooper. This wasn't going to be easy.

Watching Ethan request to carve the turkey made Sully's heart burn with indignation. Toying with the sharp knife in his hands suddenly felt a little too good. When Dr. Mike and the kids eagerly granted Ethan his wish, something twisted in his gut. He didn't need to put up with this! The thought of simply getting up to leave crossed his mind. If the children weren't present he'd be tempted to…

The blood drained from the mountain man's face. He'd be tempted to? The spirits informed Cloud Dancing that he would face temptation and here it was unfolding right before his eyes. He glanced at the snake-of-a-man seated in his usual spot realizing that walking out, or being tempted to give Ethan "what for" wasn't the answer. The spirits told Cloud Dancing that he should resist temptation and that was exactly what he planned to do, even if it nearly killed him. Dr. Mike and the children needed protection from this wolf in sheep's clothing and he now volunteered himself for the job.

Despite the past difficulties, the children treated their biological father warmly. Sully felt amazed, but when Michaela joined in with them, he cringed inside. Were Ethan's syrupy sweet charms conning her too? He wanted to expose Ethan on his obvious exaggerations about his wealth, happiness, and lifestyle, but he held his tongue hoping Ethan would put his own foot in his mouth. The boastful man was clever and crafty though, and never tripped himself up.

When dinner came to a close, they all walked outside to extend their goodbyes. Ethan was in a race against daylight and claimed he needed to reach the next town before dark. He gave each of his children a hug then jumped into his carriage and disappeared out of sight. For good? Sully couldn't be sure he'd ever be that lucky.

The children scurried inside to begin with the clean up. Sully, not yet content, but at least relieved he didn't have to tolerate Ethan's presence any longer, turned to follow the children… until Michaela grasped his forearm. Surprised, he turned to witness a look of concern reflecting back at him. His eyes glanced down at the lady doctor's firm hold on him and then back into her eyes. "Dr. Mike? Somethin' wrong?"

She nodded as she released her grip to fold her hands in front of her skirt. "Can I speak with you for a moment? In private?"

Baffled, Sully didn't know what to think. "Sure."

"Sully, I want to apologize to you for this Thanksgiving and the way I probably made you feel. I didn't invite Ethan. He just showed up unannounced claiming to be passing through town."

Sully shook his head. "Dr. Mike, you don't owe me any explanation. We're friends."

"I realize that, but I feared that, as your friend, I may have hurt your feelings by being so blatantly kind to Ethan. Under the circumstances, I didn't know what else to do."

"What do you mean?"

She drew a noticeable breath. "What if he wasn't happy with the way I am taking care of Matthew, Colleen, and Brian? Since he's their biological father, he could simply take them away when he sees fit."

Sully knew she was right. The thought of this happening today never occurred to him.

"I see."

"I hoped you would. I never meant to hurt you, but I know that I very well may have because even though we're just friends, sometimes…" she paused as if gathering courage. "Sometimes, I get a feeling that we may be… more."

Sully never missed a beat. "Me too."

"You do?" The tone in her voice bespoke relief.

When he nodded she stepped closer and gingerly touched his arm again. "Thank you, Sully, for being so understanding."

There it was; a sincere gesture from her that breeched the short distance between them. Her first touch requested his attention, but her second touch was different. This touch beckoned him to reach back to her somehow… to respond. This was the moment he'd been waiting for. It was finally time to give in to temptation.

Sully's heart swelled when he covered her hand with his while closing the space between them with a step. She didn't retreat. Michaela blushed right before his eyes when he lifted her hand to his lips. The rosy hue invading her cheeks warmed him completely. He hoped his now smoldering gaze conveyed to her just how much he desired to enrich their relationship and allow their special bond to grow.

Unable to speak, Michaela watched as the stirrings revealed in this mountain man's sincere blue eyes intensified. His hidden feelings for her seemed as strong as her feelings for him, and she felt her own heart reaching out to the very man who had, over time, become her best friend. For a fleeting moment, disappointment blanketed her when he released her hand, but euphoria quickly invaded her soul when his arms surrounded her, drawing her to mold against him as strongly as the attraction of two magnets. Elated, her heart leaped for joy when his lips sealed their deepening friendship with a slow luxurious kiss, so tender, so sensuously sweet, so tantalizing, that it made her weak in the knees. This would be a Thanksgiving neither of them would ever forget.

3


End file.
